The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for storing snack items and school supplies. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method that allows students to use a single container for storing and transporting both school supplies and snack items.
Students are experiencing increasingly long days. Throughout the day it is thought that it is beneficial or desirable for students to eat snacks, preferably snacks that have been selected by a child's primary caregiver for nutritional reasons or personal preferences of a student. Some schools allow students to bring snacks to school every day. Also, students often go to after school care centers and need writing materials and a snack. Students who go straight home after school like to have a snack while they sit down and do homework. There are, of course, other situations where it is desirable for children to have access to snacks. Parents taking children on short or long trips may want to pack activities and a snack for children to use. There is a need for an invention that combines materials for homework with a snack. No longer will homework get wrinkled or snacks get smashed inside a backpack.
A number of carriers or containers that can be used for both food items and school or office supplies are disclosed in the prior art. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,418, discloses a lunch box for transporting food items as well as crayons that are contained within a pouch of the device. The lunch box can also be used as a writing surface. However, Cooper does not disclose a clip for paper, or holders for other school supplies besides crayons.
Shook et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,597, discloses what it calls a food attache case that can be used to carry documents as well as food. It provides specific inserts for carrying different types of food items. However, Shook does not provide holders for school supplies except for paper.
Maydwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,302, discloses a lunch box which includes a compartment for storing a cup as well as special attachments for storing an eraser or pens. A juice container can be placed within the lunch box. However, Maydwell et al. does not provide pouches for securing computer disks and scissors. Furthermore, Maydwell et al. does not provide a clip to hold paper.
Licata, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,288, discloses a student traveling kit. The kit includes a sturdy carrying case with compartments that provide a place for homework, snacks, games, and personal items. However, Licata does not provide pouches for securing crayons, pencils, erasers, computer disks and scissors. Furthermore, there is no clip for paper.
Therefore, despite these and other prior art attempts, problems remain.